The invention relates to awnings used to cover areas adjacent to building structures, such as porch areas, patios and the like, and in particular to awnings usually made of metal and mounted on metal framework structures. Specifically, the invention relates to such awning structures as may be subsequently converted to an enclosed area to provide an additional room or rooms for the building structure to which attached.
This type of awning is often used in conjunction with homes, mobile-type homes, or modular homes. It is to be understood that the use of this type of awning is not limited to that type of structure, but may be used on any type of building for other uses.
In the prior art, as for example, the trailer or mobile home awning of U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,479, invented by one of the present co-inventors, corrugated type roofing panels were directly connected to the metal supporting framework structure. This structure resulted in problems, especially when the area was later converted into a room or rooms by enclosing the open ends and side.
In extremely high temperatures, the heat was conducted into the interior of the enclosed area by direct conduction transmittal. The high temperatures established on the outside surface of the roofing panels was conducted to the interior through the metal roof trusses as if the exposed lower surface of the roof trusses were each on elongated radiator. Suspended insulation panels between trusses, usually resting on the upper surface of the lower chord of the roof trusses, was no barrier to the direct conduction through the truss member.
In a like manner, in extremely cold temperatures the cold was conducted into the interior of the enclosed area by direct conduction transmittal. The cold temperatures established on the outside surface of the roofing panels was conducted to the interior through the metal roof trusses as if the exposed lower surface of the roof trusses were each an elongated refrigeration line. Condensation of the moist interior air appears along each roof truss lower surface and drips to the floor. The use of suspended insulation panels between trusses, usually resting on the upper surface of the lower chord of the roof trusses, was no barrier to the direct conduction through the truss member or the condensation on the bottom chord.
An insulator is inserted between the roof panels and the top of the roof truss to interrupt the conduction of high and low temperatures. In addition, the cross sectional contour of the common corrugated roof panels is changed to facilitate the fastening of the insulator and the fastening of the panels to the roof trusses.
The present invention eliminates the aforementioned problems of temperature extremes by interrupting the conduction of the temperatures as hereinbefore described.
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide a thermalized awning structure to interrupt the conduction of high temperatures from exterior roof panels to the interior lower chord of the awning roof trusses.
It is another object of the invention to provide a thermalized awning structure to interrupt the conduction of low temperatures from exterior roof panels to the interior lower chord of the awning roof truss.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a thermalized awning structure to prevent condensation at the lower chord of the awning structure when the area under the awning structure is enclosed.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a thermalized awning structure having a roof panel contour that will facilitate fabrication with an insulator.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a thermalized awning structure having an improved fastening system to the roof trusses and the adjacent structure.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.